Metal Gear Solid Return of the Soldiers
by They'll Never Take ME Alive
Summary: Snake and Raiden infiltrate a Air Base to dismantle HawK, The Patriot's new Metal Gear


Metal Gear Solid 3 Return of the Soldiers  
  
Solid Snake took a drag of one of his cigarettes inertly. He looked over across the chopper at his close friend Hal Emmerich, a.k.a. Otacon. Wind whistled through the reings of the chopperas it sliced through the dark night sky.  
  
"You know those things will be the death of you Snake," Otacon screamed over the blairing chopper engines.  
  
"Either these,' Snake started," Or your constant nagging."  
  
"Hey," Otacon whined, "I resent that."  
  
Snake snorted. "Settle down Hal, besides, you know they are my good luck charm."  
  
Otacon slowed the chopper to a stop above the New York City Subway Station. Meanwhile Solid Snake readied his harness and rope. He then pulled out his binoculars and looked down at a girl sitting on a bus stop near the station. A slight movement next to her caused a blur in the air.  
  
Rookie, can't even stay still. Snake thought as he turned towards Otacon.  
  
"Raiden and Rose are in place," Snake screamed, "Now let's get the hell outta' here."  
  
Raiden tried to sit perfectly still so as not to blur the affect on the Stealth Camouflage he was wearing. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at his wife Rose. She sat there nervously sweating up a storm. He knew she was worried about this mission, especially since there baby was only 10 months out of the oven. Suddenly he saw his wife's eyes dart nervously towards him.  
  
I better keep still, Raiden thought, I'm probably drawing attention if Rose keeps on looking at me like that.  
  
"Boy," Rose said out loud to nobody in particular, "it sure is a nice day for running."  
  
That was Raiden's cue. He ran as fast as he could into the station and past the pay gates and guards standing around. He came up to the train's rails and jumped down and darted down the tracks, being sure to look out for oncoming trains. Then a call beeped in on his ear.  
  
"Jack?" Rose said daintily.  
  
"Rose," he replied, "how did everything go?"  
  
"No one was watching or looking around suspiciously, I wouldn't have sent the signal if I thought you would be in danger."  
  
"Great. Now Rose I need for you to do me a favor."  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Get home as fast as you can. It's not safe for you to be seen with or around me. I'll meet you when Snake and I finish the job."  
  
Raiden saw her face drop on his visual of her on his codec, which the nanomachines generated for it to work through his eyes.  
  
"Okay, and Jack."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come home."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay Snake," Otacon said, "everything should be set."  
  
Solid Snake took one last long drag of his cigarette and placed his feet on the outside railing of the chopper. He took a look at Otacon and saw that his old friend was troubled.  
  
"What's wrong Hal?" Snake inquisited.  
  
"Oh, I just have this bad feeling about this mission."  
  
"Trust me Otacon, it couldn't get any worse than it already has."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Now remember to meet me up in an hour at the rendezvous point."  
  
"Okay, good luck Snake."  
  
"Thanks Otacon." Snake stepped off and streaked down the rope. He looked down at the concrete rushing up at him and wrapped his hand around the rope to hasten his descent. He touched down, his boots making a "thump" sound as he threw off the rope and ran to a nearby truck, where he pressed his back against it and crouched down so he could send a call to Otacon on his codec.  
  
"Hey Snake," Otacon answered, "things good so far?"  
  
"Everything going as scheduled. No one notice me come in on the fast decent or else I would have been covered by guards by now. Can I get my radar link up now?"  
  
"Sending through."  
  
Snake felt a sudden warmth flow over his body as the nanomachines began working in his blood stream. A square grid appeared in the corner of his left eye and then melted together to form a digital map.  
  
"Great," Snake reported, "radar online and ready to go."  
  
"Okay Snake, now let's get started. Remember how the Marines had formed that last amphibious Metal Gear, Ray?"  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
"Well it seems like the Patriots have stolen a page right out of there book. According to the files I hacked into, the Patriots are forming a new Metal Gear model. This time an airborne model."  
  
"A flying Metal Gear, what will they think of next. And I suppose that they decided that stealing other peoples model's was too Cold Warish, eh."  
  
"Oh, it get's even better.You see the Patriots only trust one person to man it, so they are only putting one person through VR training."  
  
"Let me guess," Snake interrupted, "Ocelot."  
  
"That's right, Revolver Ocelot. I guess the Patriots were very impressed by his performance at the 'Big Shell' not only is he the only person capable of flying this new Metal Gear, but the upper crust have given him charge of the whole Air Base your at right now."  
  
"Great, our good friend is the big cheese now."  
  
"This is what you need to do Snake. You and Raiden need to find the new Metal Gear model and knock it offline so the Patriots won't be able to use it. It's not even fit for testing yet so we're not in that big of a mess, but if this new model even get's to testing we're in major hot water."  
  
"Yeah, the La-Le-Lu-Le-Lo will really grab hold of the world powers then."  
  
"Right. I'll head to the rendezvous point as soon as I know Rosemary and Mei Ling are going to be at the warehouse to monitor us at the base. You need to find a way inside before that."  
  
Snake pulled out his binoculars and peaked around the truck. Almost no security in the area. Also that's when he noticed the base was made up of three different buildings, this caused a bigger problem of finding this new Metal Gear.  
  
"Almost no sentries anywhere. It doesn't seem right but I can't complain either. Just make sure the kid get's in safely and doesn't start a ruckus. You know where to reach me if you need anything."  
  
"Gotcha," his friend replied," call me if you need anything. The frequency is still 141.12."  
  
"Got it," Snake answered as he ended the call. He got into a crouching position and walked out into the open so he could get a better view. He looked to his left and noticed a small ventilation duct about 300 yards away. Also he relised a spotlight danced between him and the duct.  
  
Got to time this right, he thought as he stepped to the edge of the spotlight. He dashed across just at the right timing and narrowly missed being spotted by the light. He then scurried behind a low wall and put his back against it. He noticed on his radar a blue cone had come on the picture, signaling that someone was coming. He focused on his radar, waiting for the guard to turn back in the direction he came.  
  
Come on come on, he thought as he waited anxiously to run. He drew in a short breath from his mouth, which drew the guard's attention.  
  
"Who's there??!!" the guard asked in a heavy New England accent. He proceeded towards the low wall, M16 raised at it so to shoot anyone who happened to pop up. He tippy toed so he could see over, and what he found was nothing.  
  
"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. The sentry looked left to just see the spotlight, then right to see a boot enter the vent.  
  
"HIM!!!" the soldier screeched, "he's here!"  
  
Ocelot sat in his huge recliner chair in his office. His hand placed squarely on his Colt .45, the other running through his long off white hair. Suddenly the intercom rang.  
  
"Yes," he answered, drawing his firearm out of it's holster.  
  
"Sir," the voice cracked, "we have reason to believe 'he's' here."  
  
The veins in Ocelot's right arm and forehead bulged out. He twirled his revolver on his finger canivingly.  
  
"Solid Snake," Ocelot said, "and what of the boy."  
  
"The guard only saw one person sir."  
  
"Well see to it that that one person doesn't reach 'Hawk', understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" The intercom hung up.  
  
Ocelot felt a sharp pain begin to develop in his finger tips. The pain spread up his arm and through his spine until it reached the top of his head. He grabbed his arm, as if to slow or stop the inevitable, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Why even try Revolver," a English accented voice came out of Ocelot's mouth. The voice of Liquid Snake, Solid Snake's brother.  
  
"DAMN YOU LIQUID," Ocelot screamed. " if I knew that your twisted mind would have come with your wretched arm I would have never taken it."  
  
"Is that anyway to speak to your old comrade? Besides, what choice did you have Shalaska, Raven was pecked clean, Mantis was too bony and Wolf was a woman. My arm on the other hand was the perfect fit for your body. And might I add what a lovely decision you made. Now I can live forever through you."  
  
"Listen Liquid, let's make a deal. You know what I want, and I know what you want."  
  
"You know what I want?"  
  
"A body perhaps, the certain body of a younger brother perhaps????"  
  
"Why would I want Snakes body. The Fox-Die will take it's toll any day now."  
  
"No, the Fox-Die is a computer generated virus. It can only kill a person when the switch is hit. Your death was even a mistake made in the computers in the Shadow Moses base when the Metal Gear had torn the place apart."  
  
"Hmmm, intriguing, you caught my attention old comrade."  
  
Ocelot patted his arm gingerly and chuckled, placing his Colt back in it's holster.  
  
"This partnership could work out old friend," Shalaska said, "or should I say 'Boss'."  
  
"Yes it could comrade, yes it could."  
  
Raiden turned off his stealth and walked slowly towards an old rusted door on the side of the subway wall. He place his hand on the door and looked for a way in, suddenly his codec rang.  
  
"Raiden here," he said.  
  
"Hey Raiden," Otacon said, "this is Otacon, how are things going?"  
  
"Everything was fine until I got to the door. It doesn't look like I can get in this way. Who the hell would put an entrance in a subway tunnel anyway?"  
  
"Great, it looks like I'll have to pick you up and drop you off at Snake's sneak point."  
  
Suddenly Raiden heard a sound from down the hall.  
  
"Otacon," Raiden said, "it looks like someone else is down here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I need a radar link up now!"  
  
Raiden saw Otacon on the visual typing on his keyboard. A green map popped up on Raiden's left eye. He saw about twenty blue cones marching towards him.  
  
"What the hell," Raiden said, "looks like company Hal, I'll get back to you."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Raiden activated his stealth camo and stood as still as he could. He heard footsteps come from down the hall as he waited anxiously. Sixteen armed militia men came into view, all wearing dark, black clothes. Behind them four individuals came, one in ninja like attire, another was a huge women, built with a solid frame and short, bobbed red hair, then a man in a glowing silver suit, and the fourth a short young blond man, but the soldiers obstructed the view of the fourth one's face. But the way they circled him he appeared to be the leader.  
  
The soldiers surrounded the door, FAM-ASes aimed at it cautiously. One pressed his bare hand against a rusted red block on the door, and it lit up to a florescent green.  
  
"Accessing entry," a female computerized voice said, "analyzing identification, access granted."  
  
The door whooshed open and the soldier raised his gun and pointed it inside. He waved his arm to signal safe entry, and they entered, surrounding the blond man. The guard at the back heard a faint change in the wind, but when he looked back he saw nothing. He turned back and followed the group.  
  
Raiden turned off his stealth and called Otacon.  
  
"Otacon," Raiden said, "I think we got a situation here."  
  
So how'd you guys like it. This is my first fan fic for Fanfiction.net, so I hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 2: T.R.A.D. will be up sooner or later, so stay tuned. 


End file.
